El salto de un campeón
by mtsuki76
Summary: La historia de uno de los campeones menos usados de la grieta


**El salto de un campeón**

Me trajeron a este lugar extraño, según ellos soy especial y por eso me acogieron por tener un vínculo con mi Etwahl, este lugar es más vivo que el orfanato, pero hecho de menos a los pequeños, a ellos les gustaba mucho mi música...

Al trasladarme creía que no encajaría ya que me relaciono y expreso tocando música y podría resultarles raro, pero antes de venir me preparé, y aprendí a manejar las ondas de mi música tanto como para hacer daño o para ayudar, a mi alrededor había muchas personas, nadie era igual a otro, una chica tenía manos gigantescas, otro "chico" era como... ¿Un robot? Según me dijeron era un golem de vapor.

Un día me fije en un chico rubio, muy enérgico según escuché un gran descubridor, en su mano izquierda decoraba una joya azulada que tenía un brillo especial, seguramente magia corría por sus venas, y sabía usarla.

Fui a mirar al campo de prácticas, creo que está fue la primera vez que me emocioné al ver una lucha de magia, el chico del cabello dorado estaba allí, peleando contra una chica de cabellos rojizos, ella tenía armas y se veía mas fuerte que el, pero sus habilidades no eran tan impresionantes como las del chico, el se veía que se estaba divirtiendo, cada golpe que daba se veía como una emoción distinta, todos aplaudían conmocionados y casi inconscientemente comencé a tocar para él, sus sentimientos me llegaron al corazón, le estaba dando ánimos para seguir con la lucha, al verle un aura morada le cubría aunque era muy débil, el se veía mas ágil, consiguió ganar fácilmente.

-Una magnífica práctica Katarina.- Le sonrió a la chica y salió del campo de prácticas.

El miró entre toda la gente y puede que buscará a quien hizo lo del aura que creo que pocos lo notaron. El chico se acercó a mi después de preguntar a varias personas.

-¿Sabes quien me a lanzado ese hechizo? Creó que provenía de ésta zona.- me dijo mientras colocaba bien sus guantes mirándome.

Negué con la cabeza, el se quedó observando mi rostro.

-¿Qué te paso, te comió la lengua un Warwick?- Me miraba con intriga a la vez que misterio y negué nuevamente aunque son una sonrisa oculta.

-Entonces... ¿No puedes hablar?- Esta vez me miró con un poco de pena pero yo asentí enérgica. El iba a vocalizar palabra pero comencé a tocar una canción, entonces el cerro la boca y simplemente hacía como siempre mostrar que podía hacerles sentir mientras mi música sonaba, al abrir los ojos vi que muchos me miraban sorprendidos y el chico me miraba sonriendo.

- A sido un placer descubrir tan maravillosa música, soy Ezreal, el explorador prodigio.

Me señalé a mi misma con el dedo.

- ¿Me dirás tu nombre?- Asentí y toque una nota. -¿Sonido?- Negué riendo. -Vale, e de admitir que era un nombre raro, pero más raros se han visto.- Dijo Ezreal mientras sonreía, toqué mi oreja y toqué nuevamente una nota.-¿Sonar?- Sonreí, señalé una cuerda y hice como si está fuera más pequeña. -¿Sona..?- Asentí sonriendo y le presenté mi mano el presentó la suya.- Encantado, Sona, Virtuosa de las cuerdas.

Me cojo del brazo llevándome a la zona de prácticas supongo, notaba calidez en su mano, jamás nadie tomó así mi mano, con esa fragilidad, porque estaba sola allí.

-Sona, ¿Quieres practicar y de paso vemos que puedes hacer?- Asentí sonriente, me coloqué en un extremo, y el se colocó en el otro. - Intentaré no ser muy duro.- Coloqué mis manos encima del Etwahl y comenzó a sonar música, una onda salió de el, ya sabía como usarlas así que me dispuse a usarlas como yo sabía y lancé varias ondas, él se quejó algo dolorido. -Puro talento, yo me ocupo.- el sonrió, se veía que disfrutaba, me lanzó una bola de energía, se notaba que sabía manejar bien su poder. El lanzó un rayo de esa misma energía pero esta vez más fuerte, comencé a tocar música más enérgica ya que esto estaba poniendo serio, primero la canción de la celeridad, que me dio mas agilidad, luego el himno del valor, se le veía agotado y cansado, cuando mi poder llegó al máximo toqué el crescendo, casi toda su vida estaba agotada, entonces decidí que la práctica acabará, hice lo que mejor se me daba, tocar la canción que cura corazones y sana heridas, mientras lo hacía escuche una voz diciendo.

-Su melodía emociona el alma, su silencio desgarra el cuerpo.

Ezreal se levantó

- Gracias, eres buena, normal que estés aquí espero que te vea como aliado en la grieta luego.

Nos dijeron que íbamos a practicar, fui hacía donde dijeron, a un lado mío estaba Ezreal.

-Mira que suerte Sona, nos a tocado juntos.- asentí sonriente.- Encantada, soy Leona espero que tengamos una buena practica.- dijo la chica que estaba al otro lado, toqué de una vez todas las cuerdas del Etwahl transmitiendo ánimos a mis compañeros, creo que en ese instante los tres sonreímos, dijeron que teníamos de contrincantes a Anhri, Lux y Garen, conozco quienes son por haberlos visto antes.

Salimos a un mapa llamado bosque retorcido, yo fui hacía la zona superior llamada top con ezreal el se disponía mas a atacar y yo a ayudarlo, a lo lejos se veía a Lux y Anhri, Ezreal esbozó una sonrisa, -Esto se pondrá interesante.- comenzó a pelear contra ellas, disfrutaba peleando, anhri le mando un extraño hechizo rosado y a ezreal le cubrió un aura rosada se vino hacía mi, comenzó a lanzarme hechizos de magia, estaba bastante confusa y comencé a tocar, estaría bajo un hechizo, y veía como detrás lux sonreía algo maliciosa, conseguí despistar a ezreal y ambas comenzaron a golpearme una con auras extrañas y llamas azuladas y la otra chica con luz, comencé a sentirme débil mi energía se gastaba ya mientras intentaba sobrevivir por sobrevivir.

Casi cuando no me quedaba casi nada de vida por mi lado pasó un potente andada de proyectiles de energía y ambas cayeron al suelo por tal golpe y fueron hacía atrás, ezreal apareció detrás de mi

-Siento eso, Anhri me lanzó un hechizo, ¿estás bien?.-sin apenas tocar el Etwahl, mostré lo que realmente sentía mis mejillas se humedecieron y salieron muchas lágrimas, esta fue la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por mi. -P-porque lloras... No lo hagas.- niego y sonreí aún con las lágrimas cayendo, me puse frente a el le señale a los enemigos. -Si lo haré, no hace falta que me lo digas dos veces.- comencé a tocar para él, para ganar la práctica y mostrarle que sirvo para algo, ya que el me protege, le protegeré yo a el y mientras peleaba lo veía feliz, y yo era feliz mientras el lo fuera descubriendo sentimientos y más cosas sobre el.


End file.
